Today was a fairytale
by rebeccag239
Summary: Set in Glees future. To calm her 6 year old and 3 year old Emma tells them a story something closer to home than we think...


I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. This belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I also don't own the title of the fanfic that belongs to Taylor Swift. However I do own Amelia Thomas and Liza

Hey another one shot from me. I hope you all like it and are all looking forward to Brittany/Britney tonight. Oh this isn't betered as well as I just decided to put it out non betered

Today was a fairytale

Emma Schuester sat primly on the sofa glancing nervously at the clock. She was waiting for her six year old daughter Amelia and her three year old son Thomas to come home from visiting Rachel and Finn. Suddenly the door flew open and a blur of red ran towards Emma grabbing her round the middle

"H-hey sweetie" Emma smiled at her daughter stroking her red head

"Mommy do we have any cookies" Amelia smiled at her mother a toothy grin one of her teeth missing. Emma nodded as Amelia skipped off into the kitchen. Emma smiled as Will came walking into the living area Thomas riding piggy back on his father`s shoulders his brown curls falling in front of his face

"Hey sweetie have a fun time at Aunty Rachel`s and Uncle Finn`s" Emma smiled at her son. Thomas nodded as he slid off his father`s shoulders and ran towards his sister who had come out of the kitchen a chocolate chip cookie in her mouth

"Only one before dinner Elia" Will called towards his daughter "Honestly they were fine in the car. Amelia was chatting about the tree house Finn had built. Her and Liza had been playing in it all weekend" he remarked mentioning Finn and Rachel`s five year old. Emma nodded leaning against her husband

"And Thomas?" she glanced at Will who smiled

"Finn said he's been good as gold. In fact he told me that he and Rachel are maybe trying for a little brother or sister for Liza" he smirked. Emma looked wide eyed at her husband and hit him on the shoulder

"That`s too much information Will Schuester" she scolded her husband who rubbed his arm in mock annoyance "Anyway I would have thought Finn would have told you that in confidence" she pouted

"Well I think Puck knows as well" Will muttered under his breath. Emma rolled her eyes but then something came to her mind

"I have an idea" she smiled as she walked towards her two children "Who wants to hear a real life fairytale" she smiled

"Me!" Amelia shouted pushing her hand in her hair. Thomas nodded smiling slightly and Emma count help but grin at how he looked liked Will when he smiled

"Ok so if you sit down Elia ill tell you" Emma grinned at her daughter Amelia sat between her mother and father while Thomas sat on Will`s lap. Emma had been better but still got a little nervous around messes and Rachel had told Will that Thomas had been throwing up that weekend. Emma didn't want to run the risk of catching anything

"Once upon a time in the land of Lima Ohio" Emma started the story but was interrupted by Amelia

"That`s where we live" she smiled proud of herself for getting that right

"Yeah it is Amelia" Emma smiled at her daughter "There lived a prince. The prince had lived there all his life but when his mother and father died suddenly he was forced to take over the kingdom. The prince was married to a princess but the princess needed lots of money to spend on needless items. So the prince had to go undercover as a normal high school teacher. One day the prince met a young woman who also worked as a guidance counsellor"

"Like you mommy" Amelia smiled again proud of herself. Will shot a look at his wife unsure where this was going"

"He asked her what her name was and she said Emily. To keep undercover he told her his name was Edward" Will glanced at Emma but she kept a straight face knowing how much he hated Twilight "The duo flirted among themselves as Emily had developed a crush on Edward but she knew he was married, but when Edward found out that the school`s glee club was being cut he decided to run it himself as he was a pretty good singer"

"Like daddy!" Amelia grinned

"Yes like daddy sweetie" Emma smiled "Edward found six children but then realised he needed more so he organised an assembly. Emily decided to attend as she was curious but it turned out to be a disaster with the children rebelling against him. However he did find three new members and then eventually found another three. Time passed and Emily started dating one of the school faculty Mike the school's football coach who had a crush on Emily. Emily thought it would be a good way to get over Edward even though she didn't have the same feelings as she did for Edward Mike was a good kind decent man who even though he had many flaws he loved Emily for who she was. Emily and Edward also attended one night one of the school`s football game which resulted in them winning their first game and Emily and Edward hugged even though Emily hated bodily contact with anyone with Edward she felt safe". Will muttered something under his breath but Emma ignored her husband

"What is it with Emma and characters in Twilight" Will thought as Emma carried on speaking, Amelia looking up at her mother in awe

"Meanwhile the princess, princess Esmeralda, decided to go undercover herself as a school nurse to try and catch the prince out as his and Emily`s flirtation had caught the attention of the cheerleading coach Sandra who disliked Edward. However Esmeralda was caught giving the students prescription drugs and had to leave the school. While this was going on Mike had proposed to Emily and she decided to say yes, thinking she had no chance with Edward"

"Oh no!" Amelia exclaimed her eyes growing wide "What happened next mommy"

"Again time passed and Emily asked Edward if she and Mike could have dance lessons. He agreed and Emily found her cousins wedding dress and turned up wearing it. However she didn't know that Edward was a skilled dancer and in her haste and slight embarrassment ended up on the floor with him. This enabled her to realise that she needed a new dress so they went to find one. However Edward was entranced by her beauty and also her great singing voice, he thought she sounded like an angel" Emma snuck a look across at Will who was grinning and Emma realised he was thinking of the memory "They danced together and Edward realised she was the girl and who he wanted to be his princess. However there was the small problem of Mike and Esmeralda. Unknown to Prince Edward the princess had been well should we say lying to him about something he found dear"

"Like me and my cookies" Amelia nodded

"Something like that" Emma mumbled "This enabled him to banish her from the kingdom. Edward then was going to take the children to their first competition but he had to go on a royal visit. However he couldn't tell this to Emily so he made something up, Emily however said she was honoured to take the children, even though it was on the same day as her wedding. Mike wasn't happy and said to choose. She chose the children and Mike left her standing at the altar"

"Poor Emily" Amelia whispered

"Poor ily" Thomas added on copying his sister

"Edward then turned up at the wedding and found Emily sitting there. She confessed her love but then said she couldn't be around both of them so she was going to leave the school and move away from the kingdom. At the same time Edward confessed he had banished Esmeralda and that in fact he was the prince of the kingdom but Emily said it was too soon and ran out of the room leaving Edward slightly confused and a bit upset. The next day the children surprised Edward with a performance since he couldn't see them winning their first competition. However he couldn't get Emily out of his mind and as they were performing he ran to find her. He was afraid he would be too late but he finally found her. When he found her he kissed her and the two of them lived happily ever after" Emma smiled at her daughter

"I wanna grow up to be just like her!" Amelia smiled jumping up and down

"Well one day you might be" Emma smiled "Now its dinner time so go and have a wash and dry your hands as well" Amelia ran out of the room while Will placed Thomas on his hip and turned towards Emma a strange look in his eyes

"Is that it" he replied "No Shelby and Carl?" he raised an eyebrow. No `your a slut Will`, no using substitute teachers to get over the girl you love but failing badly. I am guessing it was about us" he smirked

"Amelia`s only six Will and Thomas is three, plenty of time for them to grow up" Emma said quietly "Beside everything worked out in the end didn't it" she gently kissed him on the lips. Will then placed Thomas on the floor and grinned at Emma

"So who was Carl going to be Jacob" he grinned at Emma who blushed bright red

"Maybe" she replied playing with her fingers "I erm hadn't got that far yet, beside who needs to talk about him when I got you now" she squealed as Will pinned her to the ground

"Mommy I washed my hands" a high pitched voice coming from the stairs shouted and Will leapt up startled

"That's great Amelia" Will smiled at his daughter as he also scooped up Thomas and followed Emma into the main eating area

"This is my fairytale" Will thought to himself as he glanced around the room and smiled contently to himself. Things couldn't be much perfect as they were this moment in time

And there you go I hope you like it. I assume you can guess who is who but I'll write a list

Emily- Emma, Edward- Will, Esmeralda- Terri, Mike- Ken, Sandra- Sue,


End file.
